Syncro's Star Vs Prompt Collection
by Syncronis
Summary: A collection of requests and prompts gathered from my Tumblr account
1. Britco - Heat of the Moment

It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did and Brittany wasn't sure if she was okay with it or not. She had gone to berate him for embarrassing her after the whole 'Mewberty' incident, her boyfriend suddenly wanting to break up with her… and renouncing women for the rest of his life. Brittney Wong couldn't believe her ears, boys didn't break up with HER, she was perfection! It was obviously Marco's stupid friend's fault!

She went to his house to give him an earful, having dragged the address from Sabrina to chew him out. His parents were gone and there was noone to save him from her wrath, Star having gone to Mewni to get her wings checked. There was **PLENTY** of screaming, at least on her end, the nerd taking it like he was supposed to before she started in on his friend. Suddenly, it was like he had decided to grow a backbone, standing up to her and cutting deep at her and her lifestyle. How **DARE** he complain about her birthday party! He hadn't even been invited, brought those ugly monsters and nearly gotten them all killed… and he had the **GALL** to call her **SHALLOW**!?

Things heated up from there, voices raising and the space between them growing less and less… but she couldn't remember when exactly the screaming stopped and the kissing started. She **DID** remember how she practically tore that ugly red hoodie off of him, revealing an even UGLIER t-shirt… but once the 'wrappers' were gone, she found that he looked **GOOD** … far better than anything she had expected.

There was a feint memory of Sabrina fawning over him, the off-comment that she would sometimes sneak off to watch him train at that stupid dojo at the strip mall, but it was clear that he was getting **FAR** more exercise than simply punching bags and learning kicks. Things blurred after that, but she DID remember marking him with her lipstick as she worked her way down his body.

 _~Kiss~_  
 _~Kiss~_  
 _~Kiss~_ , all over his chest, taking in the scent of the soap he had used and the sweat that was building as she made him shudder in place.

She didn't even realize that she was being stripped herself until she realized that he was unhooking her bra with _**FAR**_ more ease than a boy his age was supposed to have. A small part of her was screaming that this was the one chance she had to set things straight and get away from him. But even that thought was smothered and dismissed when he started massaging her modest chest and the next hour became nothing but a sexy sweaty blur.

"This never happened," she muttered, still bathing in the afterglow. She still had enough pride to look away from him as she talked, yet couldn't help but nuzzle up to him as she took in his warmth. "you got that, Nerd Boy?"

"Sure, Wong, whatever you say." the dork answered with a soft kiss on her cheek and it felt like a crime not to respond back in suit.  
She was just going to have to slap him extra-hard the next time she saw him at school.


	2. Starco - The Starting Gun

_"It wasn't a competition"_ , Star kept having to tell herself sometimes as she made love to her roommate-turned-boyfriend, shuddering atop her lover in bliss as she rode him to completion. She let herself fall slack against Marco's chest, enjoying the feel of his flesh against her own as he found his release inside of her. There was no better feeling to her than that of his body shuddering against her, the coolness of the room causing him to breath deeply and allowing them the allure of seeing their breath through the cool air.

"I win" The words found their mark along the nape of his neck, swollen pink lips pressing against his flesh and producing another hickey to join the collection. Of course, Marco already had a headstart on her, having littered her lithe frame with more than a few. In the back of her mind, she knew that she was going to have to wear either pants or tights alongside of scarves and chokers, lovemaking with Marco always leaving telltale signs whenever he got into a passionate frenzy.

"Not a game, Star." he sighed, wrapping his arms around her body. The covers had been thrown off of them during their session, simply another reason to cuddle closer to the princess. She certainly wasn't one to pass over such things, but she felt like there was just a little more left in her… and more importantly, in Marco as well. Tiny nuzzles became light nips once more and Marco had to grab her shoulders to stop her before she could build up to another session. "Mmh, you're still up for more?"

"May~be…" she pushed herself out of his grip, kissing the Latino and grinding herself against his worn member. "Four times isn't exactly a lot to us, after all…"

"You know I'm not Mewman, right Star?" Marco exhaled, letting his hands slip to her waist as she sat up overtop him. "Humans do have different limits."

Star raised an eyebrow, chuckling at the usual game he played when he wanted to collect himself after she ran him ragged. True, humans didn't exactly have the kind of stamina that Mewmans did, but considering their record was eight before pleading 'uncle' he wasn't done with just yet. "Okay" she turned around, sitting so that she was overtop his right leg and giving him a good view of her taut bum. "So you won't mind if I just do something like this, then?"

She proceeded to grind herself atop of him, moving slowly and lightly enough that he could feel her and she was still getting the stimulation needed.  
"Star…" Marco shuddered, feeling his skin grow slick with sweat and other juices. "Star, don't…"

"Don't what?" The princess teased, letting herself fall into a rhythm and arching her back as she teased herself. She obviously wasn't going to find her release this way, but she knew that-

A few minutes was all it took for Marco to sit up, bringing an arm around to grip at her soft bosom and teasing her heart-shaped areola while his other hand gripped tightly at her left leg.

" **GODDAMNIT STAR.** " He hissed, heat lining his voice as he bit at her shoulder. "You know what that does to me."

The Mewman gave a cry of passion and leaned back into her lover, her free hand moving to play with her clit. _"It wasn't a competition, by any means"_ she thought, waiting for Marco to pull her around and toss her back onto the bed. _"But I LOVE holding the starting gun."_


	3. Janco - Valentine's Day

It took Marco a week straight to make it, following online guides and Youtube videos for the basics, but in truth following his own heart to get the whole thing just right. But all of his efforts to see the wild gleam of delight in her eyes as he presented it to her in the halls was completely worth it.

She was a woman of theatrics; he could have presented the heart to her at anytime, after-school or an empty room or even the privacy of their bedrooms, but Marco KNEW Janna and she would want nothing more than to show the world that she held his heart in the palm of her hand.

Literally.

There was a literal second where it seemed like she didn't know what to do with it, like Marco could see the gears of her brain whirling at the sheer number of possibilities of how to 'enjoy' his present and he was more than willing to stand back and watch her.

It started as a light chuckle and worked its way up, the look in her eyes becoming more wild and unfocused as her volume rose. Eventually, she held the candy up for everyone in the hallways to see, presenting it as if it were some sort of sacrifice to the goddesses. As soon as she was sure that there were enough eyes on them, she brought the heart back down and audibly sank her teeth into it.

Marco wasn't even fazed by the show, years of exposure to her antics and escapades allowing him to keep a straight face as she dove into the outer shell of his chocolate soul. It was like watching a lioness feasting, seeing her chew on the exterior and watching the dark filling seep through the cracks. He heard the collapse of a body somewhere behind him and he knew that poor Sabrina was there as well, Marco sighing to himself as he made a mental note to help her up and to the nurse's office once the show had ended.

Janna looked up to her psuedo-boyfriend, licking the chocolate from around her lips and flashing him a wide smile; he knew she wanted to kiss him or hug him or… SOMETHING, but this wasn't the place for it. Their relationship was something of an odd duck, sometimes having large shows of PDA and others being quiet and private. They were anything but together, the best and worst-kept secret of the school.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Janna."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Marco!" The mirth in her voice said all it needed to… for now.


	4. Monstership - Hard to Get

She loved how he loved to play hard-to-get.

It was the thrill of the hunt that made Mewberty-Star's blood rise, enjoying how Monco would run when she from her during certain times of the month. Normally, Mewberty-driven teenagers had the mentality of 'hoarding' others to ease the needs that came with her 'ailment'. 'Cuddle Syndrome' one of her sisters had deemed it once, when regaling the Diaz brothers (and sister) of her own experience.

They all had an inherent need to love and cuddle the day away… but of course, there was also the potential risk of mating with their victims…

And eating them in their sleep…

The one brother had found that out the hard way, finding his lengthy arm halfway down Mewberty-Star's throat while they had taken a catnap one day. Which, upon reflection, might explain why he wasn't so eager to cuddle with her as much as he had before…

The thought went as quickly as it came as Monco had decided to make his way into the Diaz household. Perhaps he wanted to utilize the similar scents of his kin to throw off her own…?

Wait.

Wasn't there something about this she was supposed to remember?

Something about **not** roughhousing indoors?

The sounds of crashing and various screams broke her concentration, causing the thought to slip away from her as she realized that her prey was getting away…

… and she was already late for her afternoon post-snack cuddle.

 **"BOOOOY!"** she flew through an open window, eager to continue the chase and claim her prize.

She really did love it when her prey played hard-to-get.


	5. Starco - Mother Knows Best

It didn't take long Star to find Marco in the company of the royal tailor and her mother, of all people. She was watching as the man was fitting the teenager into what seemed to him like a suit of armor rather than a fashionable suit, Marco looking like he would bolt the second the tailor took his eyes off of him. Unfortunately, Star knew full-well that if the Queen of Mewni wanted you to do something, you weren't going anywhere until it was completed in spades. Which wasn't a **terrible** thing, as the black-and-gold trim reminded her of the dance they shared under ruby moonlight…

"Star, you're just in time!"

She shook her head, not wanting to get caught reminiscing as her mother called for her attention. "In… time? For what, Mom? Why are you putting Marco in a monkey suit?"

"Not a monkey suit, darling, a tuxedo!" Moon Butterfly pat Marco on the shoulder, noting how he squirmed at Star's choice in words. "We're going to be having a party tonight… a ball to celebrate your friend's visit and your safe return. I want your boyfriend to look his very best when you both walk into the ballroom together and…"

"What?!"  
"Boyfriend!?"  
 **"You're totally mistaken!"**

The way the both of them reacted at the same time caused the Queen to raise her eyebrow, not expecting the both of them to say the exact same thing at exactly the same time. "Oh? Am I now?"

Star's mouth snapped shut, knowing full-well the tone in her mother's voice; it was the kind of tone she gave when she wanted Star to think twice about what was being said. Which, to her, made no sense… she wasn't **mad** at her. _'What's she trying to say…?'_

Marco on the other hand, had no idea of the minefield he was about to step into, taking the opportunity to vacate the tailor's platform and escape the set of pins that were about to make their way into him. "Listen, I don't know want to be rude or anything, ma-err, Your Highness…" he motioned with his hands in front of her, not noting the look of shock Star was giving him for being so casual with her mother. "… but there's no WAY that Star and I are together! We're just… good friends!"

"Oh? Is that so…?" The clack of Moon's footsteps filled the room, echoing in everyone's ears as she paced around the teenager. "So you are saying that you won't escort my daughter?" Star's face blossomed in shock as she watched Marco's grew more pale.

"O-of course I'll take her, I just… " he flubbed over his words, finding the laces of his dress shoes very interesting as the royal servant decided to step aside to give them all some space. "I mean, I just don't like her… like that."

"Oh? But she IS attractive, isn't she?" The Queen ignored her daughter's cry of shock, focusing moreso on the teenager's response to her question. Marco didn't even seem to notice Star's alarm, lost in his thoughts as he responded.

"Well, yeah, she's beautiful! I jus-"

"You care about her as well, am I correct in that?"

Memories of being trapped in the box flashed in his mind's eye, followed by the phantom feeling of holding her in his arms after the Ludo's castle had come crashing down around them. "I'd do anything to keep her safe." Marco looked straight into the Queen's eyes, his words resolute, like an unbreakable truth was being spoken.

Star couldn't help but feel something in her chest, a pressure like a weight covered with puffy feathers, not unpleasant but not entirely comfortable as well. She knew Marco felt this way about her, she knew that he would stand up for her like she did for him so many times… but hearing it, from his own lips, how much he cared for her…

"Then you'll make a marvelous couple!" Moon pushed the boy into her daughter, both teenagers catching the other in their arms out of reflex and blushing at the proximity. "I'm certain you'll make each other VERY happy… just remember, don't be TOO friendly… you ARE still young, after all." She let a hint of a chuckle slip past her lips, priding herself at the way her daughter fell apart in her friend's arms, not bothering to look back at the way Star was trying to pull herself apart from his embrace and failing in her panic.

She took her leave of them, stopping slightly only to comment to the tailor whom had patiently waited outside the door. "You really must admire young love, even if they don't realize it yet. Reminds me of how River was, when we first met…" she looked to the ceiling in reminiscence before turning her attention back to the patient servant. "Be sure to give him shoes that he can dance properly in, I don't want him to tire of the floor too quickly."

"Yes, Queen Moon!" the man quickly dashed off to gather his assistants, leaving Moon to stand outside of the door to listen to her future son-in-law try to calm her daughter down.

A faint smile graced her lips as a soft crash rang out from the other side of the door. "They really do make a lovely couple." she told herself


	6. Marco Diaz - With the Pixies

He didn't know how much longer he could stay a prisoner like this…

For over a week now, the battle-worn prisoner had been an 'honored guest' of the Pixie Queen's mines… that much he could remember… his head swam every time he tried to remember more, but it was like someone was swiping pieces of his memory every day. Not even his own name had been sacred, nor was the reason for him being there, obvious pixie magic to condition and weather down his psyche and morale until he was their mindless slave…

It didn't help that all they fed him were spiced wine and fruit, sweet things that made the fuzziness in his mind grow, make him feel soft and pliable. He'd tried to keep from eating the drugged food before, but the pains of an empty stomach won out and the resulting heat haze in his mind kept him going but made it that much easier to focus on things. Gripping feverishly on the remaining shards of memory, he struggled to break through the weakening wall with the makeshift diamond pick he had smuggled out from the mines.

The blonde girl in his memory was missing him, he knew that much… he'd come here, searching for something for her… but he was a fool, caught off-guard by their magic and their numbers and now she may never see him again…

He struggled harder, the rock drawing blood from his palm as he focused on her again, seeing more of her face as he worked. Cyan eyes bore into him and his heart cried out in pain; _'I came here for her'_ a voice inside him cried out, the memory cutting him even deeper than the clear crystal. _'I needed something for her and that's why I'm here… like a fool! I HAVE to escape, she's waiting for me!'_ The boy renewed his efforts with vigor and rage, now having a goal to work towards and someone to go home to.

* * *

 **"Dinner!"**

The shard had been shoved back into a tattered red pocket and the human lay on the floor in exhaustion, watching the plate of food teleport into the locked cell and looking at it with feverish need. Between work in the mines and his escape efforts, he almost didn't care anymore that they were drugging him, he knew that he couldn't let his appetite overwhelm him. He needed the energy to survive and to return home.

He began his approach but stopped fast as the fruits began to shake, a figure emerging from behind the grapes and apples. She was lithe, beautiful; he'd only seen the pixies that govern the mines every-so-often, but she was obviously curvier than them, the crown atop her head showing that palace food was responsible for her hips and bust.

 **"You're naked."** He assumed a defensive stance, the drugs and magic having taken the memory from his mind but not from his muscles.

 **"I wanted to show you I was unarmed"** The pixie's voice was heavenly and she obviously wasn't shy with her body, floating in front of the prisoner and allowing him to see her in all glory. **"and, I wanted to reward you."**

 **"Reward me?"**

 **"For your efforts, earlier… it's not every day that someone breaks into my treasure room. It's not anyone that can fight off an entire army of pixies, trying to escape."** She motioned to the scars along his exposed arms and legs. **"Those sorts of skills show a warrior's spirit and that, human, is something I respect and reward."**

 **"If you wish to reward me, than set me free."** Stubborn pride kept chocolate eyes locked onto the empress', her nudity off-setting but not enough to completely jar him. **"I've no other needs than that."**

 **"No more than riches?"** She cooed, flying around his head and giggling, a pixie's laugh that served to annoy more than anything. **"No more than power? Not even the need of a lover's embrace?"**

 **"What are you getting at?"**

 **"I want you to be mine."** She spun in front of him and the felt the urge to hold his hand out, the empress following suit and sitting down in the palm of his hand. A trickle of excitement was coming from between her as she found comfort in his weathered palm and he recognized her scent as what his food had been doused in. **"I want you to give yourself to me, body and soul; to be my knight, my king, my mount…"**

 **"Your mount?"**

The empress licked her lips, wiggling in place. **"Both in and out of battle."**

His face flushed at the undisguised lust in her eyes, as bare with her need as she was with her body. **"You think I'll just give you what you want?"**

 **"I think you will… after all, it's not like you have anything else here for you?"** She smirked as her prisoner frowned in response. **"The choice is yours; accept my offer and bed a queen, or remain my prisoner and toil away in the mines… What will it be?"**

~To be continued…?~ 


	7. Janstar - Fang Marks

Star wanted to give her girlfriend a pleasant surprise, pushing Janna against the side of the wall the second she walked in the door and licking at the crook of her neck. She couldn't help but take in her scent, breathing deeply the smell of sweat and lust, nipping at her shoulder and pushing the Earthling's arms against the wall, spread-eagle. There was no denying the fact that she wanted to give Janna everything she had to offer, sandwiching her lithe body tightly and feeling the lace nightgown pressing against her. Something about the whole thing wasn't right, Star knew that she should be back at Marco's house, should be back in bed instead of standing in wait at her friend's house to ambush her with kisses and lapping at her body.

"You're doing just perfectly, pet." She heard Janna coo, her friend pushing back at the Mewman's hands and feeling a pair of thumbs pushing against the expensive fabric and teased at heart-shaped areola. "Don't hold anything back from me."

There was a slight lapse in memory as Star tried her hardest to remember just when she'd gotten the idea to do this, a flash of someone sneaking into her bedroom the day before and doing… something, something sharp, a pain in her neck and in her…

A hand caressed her inner thigh and fingers ran overtop a set of bite marks a few hairs short of her sacred place, shivering with bliss as the vampiress ran her tongue over the puncture holes in the princess' neck. "Biting you was the best thing that I ever did." Janna mused, lavishing her thrall with soft kisses and licks. "Maybe after tonight, I can have you bring me Marco on a silver platter…" she arched her back, pulling her shirt off and leading the sleepy-eyed Mewman up the stairs and towards her bedroom. "Tie him up and leave him panting on my bedspread… doesn't that sound like a fantastic thought?"

"That sounds marvelous." Star replied dreamily, the thought of her mistress teasing her best friend until he begged for release filling her with pleasure. "I can't wait to bring you my best friend and make him yours."

Janna licked her lips in delight, hands caressing at Star's thighs and pulling her close as they walked. "It's going to be so much fun, watching you bring him to me… maybe I won't bite him just yet, let him stay consciousness for every single moment. But, for now, I think we're going to spend all night trying to see just how many orgasms a Mewman can have before their bodies give out. I'm willing to see just who can outlast whom."


	8. Marco Diaz - Dragon's Bar

Marco frowned as he watched three of the women in his life around him, holding him close and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Initially, he'd thought that Star putting him into his favorite game would be a fun way to spend the day and when he heard that Jackie Lynn-Thomas was going to be joining them, he'd barely been able to handle the rest of the day. However, it wasn't until he'd gotten home that he found out that Janna had also been invited for the ride.

It wasn't anything to think on at first, he'd thought. Three girls and one guy in an action RPG, what could go wrong, right? It wasn't until they had picked their classes that Marco realized just what was in store for then all.

Marco has decided to go with the wizard instead of his usual choice of the fighter, Star having immediately taken that title for herself. Not that he minded very much, the role reversal quite pleasing as he could now blast enemies in the face instead of his roommate. Janna's choice of the elf was quite obvious, having to tell her repeatedly to keep her sticky fingers to herself as she repeatedly kept trying to pilfer Marco's robes of gold and items. Jackie's decision on the role of the Amazon was breathtaking, her figure taking to the characters muscular build and lack of material giving Marco a run for his money, trying desperately to look anywhere else but her flexing figure and shapely thighs.

They were supposed to go on an exciting adventure and have fun slaying monsters and exploring the world… If only be could pull his companions out of the bar they'd been stuck in… For over three hours.

"Marco!" Janna slurred, hands haphazardly slipping into Marco's robes to try and fish for anything she hadn't yet taken for herself. "Did you know they served FREE drinks here? It's AWESOME!"

The wizard could only struggle to keep his neutral expression, pulling her wandering hand away from his chest and watching Star and Jackie sing another trolls and drunken mothers. "No Janna, I didn't know that, at first." He looked down at his own mug and at the shapely fairy that had taken to bathing in his mead. "But I'll be sure to remember that for next time."


	9. Starco - Unintentional Aggro

"How have you made it this long without someone throwing you out an airlock or something?" Marco wailed as he and Star Butterfly tried desperately to keep from being stabbed by the troop of soldiers keeping them pinned to the wall with shiny sharp spears. "I mean, only you could get us into so much trouble, how do you go about insulting the Queen of the Bean-Bean Kingdom like that!?"

"It's not like I meant anything BAD when I said it!" Star kept trying to get the closest point to angle upwards and away from her face, only to have the spear come back down towards her cute little nose, the tip angrily threatening to jab her square in the nose. "All I said was that dress made her butt look big, so what?"

The earthling gave her a look like he was about to throttle her, throwing his hands in the air and surprising all of the guards into taking a step backwards. "Are you serious!? I mean I don't care if you were being honest or not, you just don't SAY things like that to someone! Especially when they have the power to have you stabbed on site!"

"Oh, and I'm just supposed to let her just walk around wearing that ugly thing!? I was TRYING to be NICE!" Her hands at her hips and her wand glowing out of rage, the other soldiers looking to each other in confusion and scratching their heads. "You don't realize just what it means to help a fellow female royal."

"Wha-Are you SERIOUS!?" His outburst caused the handful of men to drop their weapons in shock, trained soldiers acting like scared children watching Mommy and Daddy fighting in front of them. "There's a simple thing called TACT, Star! I know you're not that inept that you-"

"INEPT!?" Electricity crackled around the teenager, grown men clamoring whether or not to get out of the range of her rage and yet Marco Diaz standing firm in the face of her threatening visage. "Just because I 'Star' things up every now-and-then doesn't mean-"

"Uhhh, guys" A faceless guard turned to look at his comrades, feet shuffling in an eager need to escape the terrible oncoming scene. "Maybe we should let them destroy each other…"

A second soldier turned to his comrade, frowning. "Stand your ground, son. There's no way that we're leaving those two kids alone when-"

A shread of lightning streaked in-between the soldiers, narrowly missing their heads and blackening a large portion of the wall. "Um, maybe… maybe we should just let them destroy themselves…" The small platoon began to shuffle backwards, careful to avoid the streaks of magical lightning careening around the small area.

"Okay Star, I think that worked…" Marco watched from the corner of his eyes as the last of the soldiers made their escape from the holding chamber. "You can stop with the, uh… with the… uh, Star?" Hairs on the back of the neck stood on end as he watched Star's blond hairs floating from the static of her own magic. "Star, I didn't mean any of that… you know that, right?" He held his hands in front of his chest as Star slowly began to approach him, malice flowing from her body in waves. "You can stop with the lightshow, the guards are gone, the plan worked!"

His words seemed to fall onto deaf ears, her slow demonic approach causing Marco to subconsciously drop into a defensive stance. "You're going to eat your words, Marco Diaz…" Star murmured, locked into an angry daze and piercing his very soul as she grabbed him by his collar. "Anything you have to say for yourself?"

"Uhm… would dinner make you feel any better?" Marco chuckled nevously, fear trickling down his backside. Her silence made the teenager's body lock up, temporarily losing the ability to breathe as he expected the magical princess to lightning-bolt him in the face. "Dinner and a movie?"

"And nachos… " Star poked him in the nose with her wand, taking delight in watching the Latino's hair frizz up as if he'd touched an overpowered Tesla orb. "… and cuddles… so many cuddles. So then, let's go get my scissors back and go home. You've got a lot to make up for, after all."


	10. Janco - Swimming

"Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in the lake." Eight year-old Janna teased her her nervous friend, watching Marco Diaz look from the edge of the hill at the cool lake below them. The poor boy was shivering in his adorable swim trunks, the confident Street Fighter character on the side belaying the fact that he didn't want to be so high up from the water. "Don't tell me you're too scared to jump in, Diaz!"

Young Marco looked over the edge, looking down at the invitingly cool water that teased him. The temperature for the month had been in the record highs, which was why his parents had brought him out to the local lake to cool off and have fun. Unfortunately, they had also made sure to bring little Janna with them as well, being family friends with her father too busy with work to take her himself.

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, he looked back to his companion and slowly shuffled towards the path downwards. "Janna, I don't think we should be doing this… only the big kids get to come up here. Maybe we should just go back and play in the shallow end."

"C'mon Marco, we're totally big kids, too!" Janna whined, hands coming to her hips and pouting. "We totally can do this, it's not that big of a fall!" She tried to keep herself from shivering, moving close to her friend and pushing him closer towards the edge in her place. "Um, but maybe you should go first… just to make sure that it's safe."

"What!?" Marco immediately backed up, pushing against his friend and unable to make any headway as she kept her feet planted firmly against his desperate attempts at escape. "N-no Janna, I don't wanna do it! You're the one that dragged me out here, why don't you go first!?"

"But Marco, don't you wanna be cool?"

"NO! I wanna go back down!"

Janna crossed her arms and huffed, closing her eyes in thought for a moment before pumping her fist in exclamation. "Why don't we do this together then?" Her young friend stared back with a firm look of doubt and disbelief. "I'm serious! On the count of three, we'll both jump together. It'll be fun!"

"Isn't that unsafe? Maybe we-"

"Don't be such a baby, Marco! It'll be perfectly safe!" She took his hand in her own, ignorant of the way his cheeks flushed as she let the boy to the edge and stood by his side. "On the count of three, we'll both jump in together!" Janna began to bob back-and-forth, as if making to jump off and into the water. "C'mon Marco, don't you trust me?"

The pre-teen looked from his feet to his friend and then back towards the exit down the hill. It was obvious how he wanted to run away and go back to the safety of his parents and the shallow water of the lake… but he couldn't just leave his friend where she was. Marco knew that she would still take the risk of jumping on her own and despite his fears, there was no way that he could just leave her alone…  
"Sure… alright Janna. On the count of three…"

Both kids began to ready themselves, making outlandish motions in preparations to jump. Marco didn't notice how his 'best friend' was slowly inching backwards, positioning herself behind him as he got ready to make his leap into the water below.

"One…" Janna bit her lip, almost drawing blood as the infectious thought continued to claim her. He was going to be mad at her, so-so mad, but she knew that he would forgive her for it later…

"Two…" Her hands were barely an inch away from his backside, the phantom sensation of his skin on her own flesh causing her body heat to flare and her vision to blur slightly. There was no need to worry, he would always forgive her for it… they were inseparable, no matter what she did to him.

"Thr-!" The forward momentum came as an absolute shock, Marco's hands flailing wildly as Janna sent him off the edge and into a short freefall into the calm waters below them. "EEEE!"

She watched as her friend went into the water with a terrible splash, cringing slightly as she watched his backside hit the water first. "He's fine, right? Right?" Janna bit her lip as she debated to herself slightly, sighing in relief as Marco's head eventually came back up and paying no mind to the way he was yelling at her from the water's embrace. "Yep, he's fine. Look out below!"


	11. Janco - Surge of Darkness

"Why is it suddenly purple?" Janna's question came out of the blue, catching Marco off-guard as he turned to look at his classmate as she walked with him down the empty hallway of the school.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

The teenager pointed towards Marco's arm, poking at the large patches of purple that were growing along the length of his arm. "Your arm, it's totally turning purple, dude. Are you getting sick or something?"

Marco's face blanched, eyes widening as he subconsciously gripped at his arm and trembling in fear. "Oh no. Nononononono!" Clenching the meat of his arm tightly, he struggled to stay on his feet, attempting desperately to scrape the discoloration from his skin. "Oh god, this can't be happening, not again please!"

Janna's brows furrowed, face contorting in slight confusion as she watched Marco panic in a whole new manner. "Jeez Marco, it's just that arm of yours coming back, what's the big deal?" She couldn't help but feel worried as the Latino began to have a panic attack, his whole arm shaking as he strained to keep himself from giving into the madness of his monster arm. "Marco? What's the deal?"

"I can't deal with it, not again please, I can't let him come back." the teenager droned to himself, nails raking at violet skin and adding to the discoloration. He felt her hand on his shoulder and immediately threw her away, staring at the raven-haired with the expression that she had tried to assault him, dropping to his knees on the floor.

"Marco" Janna's body trembled as she stared at him with a look like he'd been possessed, never seeing him act towards her in such a way before. There was pure fear in his eyes, a terror that she'd never seen in all the years she'd known him. "Marco, what's the problem? Isn't the 'crazy tentacle arm' a good thing?"

"You need to go." His voice was low and hoarse, eyes wide with pure terror like there was some sort of terrifying presence beside of him. "Find Star, tell her to bring her wand, I need her hand spell right now." Janna thought that he would literally rip his arm off, the way that he was gripping at himself.

"Yeah, like heck I'm going to let you go." she deadpanned, approaching him and attempting to release his hand from the deathgrip that he had on himself. "You obviously need help now, so there's no way that I'm gonna leave your side." The thief ignored Marco's attempts to shake her away, instead pulling his arm away and into her chest. "You're really shaken up by this, aren't you?"

"You don't know, Janna." She'd never heard him speak that way before, like he knew that if he let whatever was happening finish, he would undoubtedly hurt someone, maybe even… Janna shook her head as she pulled Marco closer. "You didn't know what it wanted, what it could've done… I don't want that, I can't let you see it, can't let it out again. I won't do it, I won't I won't I won't"

"I don't care what it wants, Marco." she whispered into his ear, holding him tightly and keeping his arm close to her, kissing at the fingers and knuckles. "It's not the boss of you, you're the boss of it. Don't let it control you."

Both stayed together on the floor in silence, breathing deeply together until Marco's breathing became calmer and more collected, his body becoming relaxed as the discolorations of his arm began to recede and fade away. Janna watched with intrigue as his skin began to clear until there was only the faintest sign of indigo, a simple little blotch along his upper arm which he immediately hid underneath his shirt sleeve.

"Janna" Marco looked her in the eyes, unsure of how to what to say. "You… I…"

"No need to thank me, Marco." she sighed, pushing him away and standing up. "I mean, really… don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Janna, I-"

"You don't need to thank me." The thief gave a sigh, walking towards the end of the hallway and waving slowly. "What are friends for, am I right?"


End file.
